


Late Nights

by gamorasquill



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and i'm so sorry, i just need more of my boys being soft, just fluff, this is like really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamorasquill/pseuds/gamorasquill
Summary: Stan takes in a few of his blessings ( aka his cute boyfriend Mike ) before bed.





	Late Nights

Stan stifled another yawn, blinking back the increasing fatigue weighing down his eyes. Despite his determination he couldn’t keep his gaze focused on the book in front of him. Instead they lingered on the soft head of curly brown hair laying against his chest.

  
His lips curled into a grin as he looked down to see Mike laying fast asleep on top of him. His cheek was pressed against chest, one arm hooked underneath Stan’s waist and the other laying flat by his head.

  
Unable to contain himself, he reached up and ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. He had been enamored with the curly black ringlets from the moment he first saw them. Mike’s face crinkled at the sudden contact and Stan chuckled quietly.

  
This was slowly but surely becoming a normal routine for the two of them on the weekends. Mike would sneak out of his house once his grandparents were asleep, ride his bike over to Stan’s house and climb in through his bedroom window. They’d talk and play some games but the night always ended with Stan reading to Mike from a book he was currently reading.

  
They would sit and chat on the floor, eventually maneuvering onto the bed as the night progressed. They always shared Stan’s bed, sleeping in various positions but this one was beginning to become the norm for the two. Mike seemed to love sleeping this way most of all, something Stan couldn’t quit understand but didn’t really mind. Surprisingly it was quite comfortable despite having a boy who was nearly twice his size laying on top of him.

  
Mike was also always the first to fall asleep. He was never really much of a night owl, always dozing off at around midnight but some nights he managed to make it to one am. Stan thought it was adorable how the other would always try to fight to keep himself awake to no avail.

  
Stan didn't mind. He enjoyed the company Mike offered even when he was fast asleep. There was just something about his presence that was warm and inviting.

  
A light groan pulled Stan out of his thoughts. He looked down and found Mike shifting his weight farther upwards. Once he finally settled down his face was buried into the crevice of Stan’s neck. With a fond smile, Stan placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead.

  
“Goodnight love.” He murmured with a soft sigh.

  
As carefully as he could, he reached over and placed his book on the nightstand beside the bed. After one last loving look at the other’s face he turned the light off and wrapped his arms around Mike, holding him close as sleep claimed him.


End file.
